


The Yellow Bands

by BaraMononobe



Series: Emperor and Conqueror [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkward Boners, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Suggestive Themes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraMononobe/pseuds/BaraMononobe
Summary: After regaining the memories of their lives together, Napoleon finds himself unsure on how to act around a certain muscular Rider. But he just needed a little push in the right direction...
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer, Iskandar/Napoleon Bonaparte
Series: Emperor and Conqueror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Yellow Bands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of a series of one shots about my favorite Fate/GO couple. I plan on releasing several of these to complement my main fic, so please keep checking out my works and let me know if you enjoy them. They will connect at several points with the main story, in no particular order. This one should let you catch a glimpse of my overall plans >:3
> 
> This fic is sliiiiiiiightly NSFW. Nothing truly explicit... yet (o_o)
> 
> Enjoy and do check my main work in this series!

* * *

Napoleon was lying on the couch, his long legs extending almost entirely the length of the piece of furniture. In his hand he held a worn out copy of the Iliad. He flipped another page and adjusted the reading glasses. His back resting comfortably against a soft, fluffy pillow he had purchased a couple days ago for the specific purpose of reading in their cozy living room. The place was not too big - especially for two large men - but given the space availability in Chaldea it was more than they could have asked for. It also was one of the few living quarters in the compound that had more than one room (a small living room, a bedroom and its own bathroom) and an _actual_ window to provide natural light. The room had most likely been designed to accommodate important guests that might visit the facilities. But after several fights with some of the more feisty Servants and with the help of an understanding Master, they recently managed to snatch the place for themselves. The latest developments in their relationship were quite special after all. It still felt strange for Napoleon to realize that what he initially mistook for admiration for Iskandar was something deeper, stronger. Their destinies remained intertwined since that fateful night by the pyramids when he was still flesh and bone. The memories he regained after the last Rayshift in Asia had made one fact absolutely clear: he loved Iskandar with all his heart and he was loved back with the same intensity.

He felt himself blushing as desire pooled in his gut and reflexively shifted his position. He propped his bare feet on a pile of smaller pillows and tried to concentrate in the words before him instead of the uncomfortable tightness in his groin. The effect the other man had on him was unbelievably powerful, being able to make him go wild with the smallest actions (or in this case, just by thinking of him). He cleared his throat, regardless of the fact he was alone, and obstinately tried to continue reading knowing perfectly well it was a lost cause. Just as he was deciding to take a cold shower, the door opened and a large man with fiery red hair walked into the room.

Napoleon’s mouth went dry. His lips parted slightly in awe as his eyes feasted on the man before him, his position on the couch providing an unobstructed view of the muscular body. The man was wearing a white, loose-fitting tank top that showed in full glory his powerful, hairy chest and sculpted arms. In contrast to the oversized top, he sported gray shorts, too small for his size, making the fabric stretch obscenely, hugging every inch of the thick thighs and round ass. The only mercy (or curse) given to Napoleon was that the long shirt draped over, partially hiding the prominent bulge between his legs.

The statuesque body of Iskandar continued to be on full display as he stepped inside. The sheen of sweat made his tanned skin glisten and the tank top sticked shamelessly to his torso. The fabric, almost transparent in some places, hinted at the powerful muscles beneath. A small white towel hung around his neck. Clearly he was returning from a session in the training room. Not that Servants needed exercise to maintain their shape and power, being spiritual entities by definition, but many of them enjoyed training regularly, either alone or in groups. Napoleon himself had used the room in the past but now spent most of his free time reading his favorite books, plus a couple of new titles that were provided by the Chaldean staff with the help of Ms. Kyrielight. If he had to be totally honest, however, the red haired Rider in front of him had a lot to do with the abrupt interruption of his own training regime. A couple of months ago he had been forced to flee the training room, unable to hide his arousal at the sight of a shirtless Iskandar doing pull ups. There was no need for a repeat of the incident. Fortunately at that time no one had noticed, although a curious Marie managed to draw the story out of him after he almost crashed into her during his escape. Since at that time, his relationship to Iskandar was just one of comrades, the Queen had promised to keep it a secret but he never discarded the possibility of the mischievous Marie making an attempt at matchmaking (not like that was needed now).

With his new knowledge he chastised himself for not making a connection between the physical attraction and his feelings for the King. During his life he never had difficulties admitting someone was good-looking, man or woman made no difference. But after meeting Iskandar in Chaldea and getting over his initial excitement at finally meeting the King of Conquerors, he found himself increasingly aware of the presence of the other man; several times ending as a bumbling, blushing mess in front of him. Usually the only times when he managed to act normally around him were either in battle, since they worked and complemented each other quite well, or during competitions, in which both men enjoyed partaking. But now they were living together, as a couple even, and the problem was that he still hadn’t figured out how he should act around Iskandar, as powerful as the feelings in his heart and the memories in his mind were.

“Still reading, huh?” said Iskandar with his characteristic booming voice, finally snapping Napoleon out of his reverie. He quickly brought his knees closer to his chest in a desperate attempt to hide the erection he’d gotten simply by looking at his lover, pretending to focus his attention on the book.

“O-oui! Maître said we should take the chance to relax and… uh” Napoleon stuttered. He tried to act casual but, failing miserably, he began fidgeting with the book to stop himself from gawking. “So I see you were training today.” he continued, throwing quick glances at him and thinking that the man had no right to look so hot. Iskandar moved towards the table to grab a water bottle and downed it in a couple of big gulps. The bobbing of his Adam’s apple conjuring new and dirty images in the feverish mind of the French Archer.

“Yes, I was just sparring with King Leonidas and that blond Saber that serves the King of Knights. They gave me a good workout for sure, but there was no way I was gonna lose to them. At least not to the little knight, hahaha!” Iskandar’s hearty laugh slowly died as he noticed the strange expression on Napoleon’s face. “Are you feeling alright, Napoleon? Your face is as red as my favorite cape.” His brow furrowed in concern. He moved closer and raised his hand to feel the other man’s forehead but stopped when he saw the Archer flinch a bit.

“Oh, oui! The room is probably just a bit warm, that’s all.” he deflected, his heart beating up a storm. “After you are done with the bathroom, I might just take a shower to cool myself down.”

“If you say so,” Iskandar replied, narrowing his eyes for a second. After a brief pause, where he looked directly into the eyes of Napoleon, he turned around. “then, I’ll go first.”

Napoleon breathed out in relief. He needed some time alone to compose himself before facing Iskandar again. He felt frustrated at his inability to behave normally around him, scared of being too forward and pushing him away, even when the other man had taken their new arrangement matter-of-factly and had given him all the space he needed. Did that mean he was really OK with everything and was just waiting for some kind of confirmation from him? Or was he just trying to avoid breaking his heart to not cause problems for their Master? The pain of uncertainty mixed with an overwhelming desire to touch the other man left him in a constant state of mess.

Of all the things Napoleon expected to happen next, he definitely wasn’t expecting this. As Iskandar slowly made his way to the bathroom door, he started stripping down in front of the already bewildered Emperor. The towel and shirt were carelessly discarded on the floor, the sinewy muscles on his back dancing in mesmerizing patterns as he did so. Then, at the bathroom door, he bent over to slowly take off the gym shoes, giving Napoleon a full view of his ass, the fabric of the shorts straining at the seams, almost ready to rip. And then, still bent over, he slowly took off the tight shorts, revealing two perfectly round, fuzzy cheeks and a hairy hole, framed perfectly by the elastic bands of a yellow jockstrap.

The Archer felt his jaw drop as his brain short circuited from the overstimulation of the scene, one he had only seen in his wildest dreams. The same dreams that plagued his nights these past months and that always brought him back to reality needy and begging for release, with no other choice but to relieve himself while he imagined his hands were Iskandar’s rough ones, touching, pinching and exploring his body until his toned chest and abdomen were covered with cum, the brief moment of bliss leaving him wanting more. He was now painfully aware of how hard he had gotten, his cock begging to be released from the tight confines of his briefs.

Slowly standing up again, Iskandar turned around to look at Napoleon, the previous concern on his face gone and replaced with a cocky grin. Waggling his eyebrows for good measure, he slowly licked his lips. “Don’t think you can fool me, my dear Emperor. I’ve seen how weirdly you act around me and I thought you required a little… push.” The last words were uttered in a sultry tone.

“P-push?” Napoleon stuttered back, barely able to form words or coherent thoughts for that matter. His eyes were glued to the almost naked man before him. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve tried giving you space to clear your head but apparently that was the wrong course of action. So I’ll just say this, my dear Napoleon.” Iskandar’s voice took a much less playful tone than a moment ago, his eyes locked to the Archer’s and his expression soft. “In case you are still wondering, no man could ever force a King to go against what he desires. And since I’m sure I didn’t fall in love with an indecisive fool, you should get your act together and make a move soon!”

Napoleon felt like a weight was lifted from his chest, his heart beating fast and his eyes holding back tears. He closed them and thanked his lucky stars for having met this person, who understood him without the need for words. He was being a fool indeed. It was this same man that had taught him to always follow his heart, even before their paths had crossed in life. Napoleon had been so close to ruining the best thing that had happened to him by being a coward. He got up from the couch, placed the worn book and reading glasses on a small table, and walked towards Iskandar. The other man stood there without moving and not saying a single word, but following every movement of Napoleon with his eyes. When they were finally face to face, Napoleon just put his arms around the other man’s neck and gave him a tender kiss, one which was promptly returned by the taller man. With a small hum, Iskandar placed his hands at Napoleon’s waist and brought him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. Their lips eventually separated but both remained in each other's embrace, their foreheads touching, Iskandar leaning slightly forward to compensate for his extra height.

“I was always such a fool when it came to you... but not anymore, my King.” He raised his eyes towards Iskandar and continued. “I love you and it's not only because of these new memories I have. If I had met you in another life, I am sure I would still have fallen madly in love with you, mon cher. I won’t hesitate again.” The Archer closed the distance between their lips once again, giving his lover a hungrier kiss this time and taking the chance to explore his mouth. Napoleon let out a moan at the intrusion of Iskandar’s tongue and the weight of the man's cock on his stomach, getting impossibly large and hard.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, my love.” Napoleon blushed once again, not knowing if he had meant that about what he had said or because of the indecent moan he had just let out. Iskandar chuckled and caressed his face, giving him a small peck on the nose. “But we seem to be faced with a different type of problem now.” he continued, grinding their hips together and pushing another moan from Napoleon’s mouth. “I still need to take a shower to get rid of all this sweat. Care to join me?”, he stated, his face full of lust.

Napoleon didn’t have to be asked twice, pushing Iskandar inside the bathroom as he continued kissing him and removing his clothes. Soon, the small space was filled with steam and the sounds of the two lovers who had once again been reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think about this work on the comment section or send me a DM on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BaraMononobe)!


End file.
